Love you to death
by VegaAndShadow
Summary: Alena de Andrómeda guarda un gran secreto: ella no es una simple humana. Su tranquilidad se verá perturbada cuando alguien de su pasado comienza a recordarla. ¿Podrá seguir guardando ese gran secreto?


**Love you to death**

La guerra ya era algo inminente, se fue gestando poco a poco y fue dejando estragos de manera continua por cada lugar que pasaba. Todavía eran víctimas de un atentado directo contra su diosa, aunque tuvieron que lidiar con algunos infiltrados. Varios guerreros fueron enviados a distintas partes del mundo donde habían movimientos fuera de lo usual, otros fueron relegados dentro del santuario. Ella era parte del grupo que se quedó en el santuario para defender a su amada diosa. Vagaba entre escalinatas y pasillos, la rutina de patrullar y volver al mismo templo se hacía aburrida. Su hermano había partido junto con la guardiana de la segunda casa a una importante misión, mientras tanto ella resguardaba el templo del león dorado junto con su maestro y amigo Hans.

-Hoy es tu día libre, deberías ir a dar una vuelta por la villa.-Sugirió Leo.

-¿Estás echándome de tu templo?-Cuestionó ella en tono sarcástico.

-¡Jamás! Sabes lo grata que es tu compañía para mí, pero quiero que te sientas libre... al menos por hoy.-Explicó Hans.

-¡Genial! No me esperes para cenar entonces, para dormir... duerme tranquilo, yo conozco el camino de vuelta.-Dijo ella entre risas, mientras desaparecía del templo.

-Oh Alena, si fuera por mí yo... yo nunca te dejaría ir.-Dijo Hans para sí mismo.

Alena de Andrómeda se adentró en su pequeña habitación y se despojó de su armadura. Optó por un vestido corto de color negro, mangas largas para cubrir sus brazos y con una amplia falda para sentirse cómoda. Los zapatos altos nunca fueron su fuerte, así que decidió ponerse aquel par de zapatillas de bailarina que su amiga Natassia le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños del año pasado. Su lacio cabello negro caía cubriendo hasta su espalda baja, tiñó sus delgados labios de carmín y salió a paso presuroso del santuario. La noche era joven, muchas parejas transitaban las calles tomadas de la mano y expresando su afecto de formas... algunas apropiadas y otras no tanto. Caminó sola por al menos media hora, tras el cansancio, decidió dirigirse al pequeño mirador y tomó asiento. Las estrellas lucían hermosas esa noche, se podía apreciar un leve tono naranja que indicaba que el sol aún se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

-Casi no te reconozco vestida de civil.-Dijo una voz masculina justo a su lado.

-Lo mismo digo, casi pareces un hombre normal y no un infeliz.-Dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Es gracioso, tienes un talento muy especial.-Dijo él mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-¿Talento para qué?-Preguntó ella con un marcado sarcasmo.

-Tienes talento para fastidiarme, pero... de alguna manera sigo volviendo a ti. Creo que eso me hace un poco masoquista ¿qué dices tú?-Cuestionó él.

-Oh Rhadamanthys, eres un tipo tan extraño en definitiva.-Dijo Alena entre risas.

Ambos se mantuvieron sentados y en silencio mientras observaban al firmamento volverse oscuro por completo. Comenzaba a helar y ella cruzó sus brazos para guardar algo de calor, él volteó con disimulo y notó la acción de la pobre chica. Se despojó de su chaqueta y se dispuso a cubrirla con ella. Alena sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas debido a lo inesperado de aquel gesto por parte del de Wyvern.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirme quién eres en realidad?-Preguntó él en un tono melancólico.

-Pensé que lo recordarías.-Respondió ella.

-Sabes lo idiota que son con esas cosas, todo es difuso y al final simplemente recuerdo un par de hermosos ojos azules.-Dijo él mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica con suavidad.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tienes que recordarme! Tal vez no puedes hacerlo porque... porque yo seguramente no fui tan importante como lo fuiste tú para mí.-Exclamó ella para luego ponerse de pie.

Ella se levantó visiblemente molesta, devolvió la chaqueta a su dueño, su mirada era iracunda y lo confrontó. Él, lleno de orgullo, simplemente sonrió con cinismo e intentó acercarse a ella. Alena emprendió su marcha sin destino fijo, camino a paso presuroso y su molestia aumentó al ver como Rhadamanthys le seguía de cerca. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella, mojando su ropa por completo.

-¡Bruja!-Gritaron los culpables de aquella fechoría.

El juez del inframundo se sintió profundamente ofuscado ante tal acción y dedicó un par de certeros golpes a los victimarios de Alena. Se acercó a ella y la vio paralizada por completo, su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Pronto, todas las emociones reprimidas comenzaron a fluir en forma de lágrimas y él no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Ella cayó de rodillas y el llanto se volvió más fuerte, pareciera que el grito silencioso de su alma por fin estaba siendo escuchado. Toda la ironía, todo el sarcasmo, todas las barreras fueron derrumbadas con aquella simple palabra: bruja. Rhadamanthys tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie nuevamente, ella aceptó y él pudo sentir el temblor en su cuerpo debido al frío que el agua había provocado en ella.

-Es una vergüenza que me veas así.-Dijo Alena mientras se ponía de pie.

-No lo es, nunca debes tener ese sentimiento conmigo.-Dijo él mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¡Anda, di lo tuyo! Di que alguien tan débil como yo debería largarse del santuario. ¡Dilo!-Exclamó ella entre sollozos.

-¡No lo diré! Acercarme a ese lugar era una tortura, pero dejó de serlo desde el día que choqué contigo en aquel pasillo.-Admitió con dificultad el juez.

-Dices incoherencias, creo que la impresión del momento te afectó un poco.-Dijo ella con tristeza.

-Alena, cada día intento reconstruir en mi mente todos los recuerdos que tengo. Cada día busco sin parar la respuesta, pero la verdad no me importa quien fuiste, me me importa lo que eres ahora y... me importa.-Se detuvo, comprendió el peso de sus palabras y dejó de pronunciarlas.

-Creo que debo volver al santuario, fue un gusto verte y espero que disfrutes el resto de la noche.-Dijo Alena mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Se quedó de pie en aquella calle mientras ella caminaba de vuelta al santuario. Podía verla frotar sus manos debido al frío, su andar era torpe y se notaba la tristeza en su semblante. Siempre fue un hombre orgulloso, orgulloso de su deber y de lo que representaba. Los sentimientos y las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte. En secreto, envidiaba grandemente el carisma y la elocuencia de su compañero Garuda. Se las arreglaba para tener una vida "normal" e incluso una familia, al mismo tiempo que cumplía con su deber. Atrás quedaron los tiempos de guerra y dolor que forjaron su cruel carácter. La calma lo irritaba y detestaba las labores diplomáticas, le hacían recordar su antigua vida humana. Ella le hacía recordar su antigua vida humana, hacía aflorar sentimientos que él creía muertos tiempo atrás. Una enorme cantidad de pensamientos se agrupó en su mente en unos cuantos segundos que le parecieron eternos. No era capaz de verla partir de esa manera, decidió vencer su orgullo por una sola vez y comenzó a correr tras ella.

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¡Aléjate de la bruja!-Reclamó ella.

Él no articuló palabra alguna, en cambio, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre sus hombros como si de un par de enamorados se tratara. Rogaba a los dioses que ella no reaccionara de manera violenta, para su sorpresa, ella no se resistió e incluso pudo sentir como relajaba su cuerpo. Caminaron por unas estrechas calles que llevaban fuera de la villa, podían observarse algunas pequeñas casas y a unas cuantas personas disfrutando del ambiente nocturno. Fueron vistos con diversión y con morbo por algunos transeúntes. Se detuvieron frente a una sencilla cabaña, él la ayudó a bajar de sus hombros y por fin estuvieron frente a frente. Él sacó una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta de madera. La invitó a pasar y ella aceptó con algo de temor.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¿Tu casa de soltero? ¿Aquí te escondes de la señorita Pandora?-Cuestionó ella entre risas.

-¡Nada de tonterías! Estar aquí me hace sentir... me hace sentir humano.-Confesó Rhadamanthys.

-Sabes, es por eso que me encanta ir al pequeño mirador. Me siento como un arma, pero noches como hoy... sólo soy una mujer herida.-Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el tierno abrazo de aquel hombre, gesto que nunca imaginó posible por parte de alguien como él. Cerró sus ojos y algunas lágrimas fugitivas rodaron por sus mejillas. Correspondió sin titubear, le abrazó con la misma intensidad, sin decir una sola palabra y sin verse a los ojos. Sintió como él acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente y soltó una suave risa.

-Debes quitarte esa ropa, vas a enfermar si te quedas así.-Dijo él mientras rompía el abrazo.

Ella accedió y se adentró en la modesta habitación de baño para despojarse de sus mojadas ropas. Mientras tanto, la música había comenzado a sonar en aquella vieja casa. Era una canción conocida para ella, se trataba de "Love You To Death" de Type O Negative y comenzó a reír al darse cuenta que aquel juez tenía gustos musicales parecidos a los de su hermano Kane. Salió de la habitación sosteniendo la ropa con sus manos, definitivamente nada era de su talla en ese lugar y eso no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pidió él mientras le ofrecía una taza de café caliente.

-De lo que tú desees.-Respondió ella.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero saber, habla y esta vez quiero que lo hagas sin rodeos y sin juegos.-Dijo él en tono serio.

-Todo comenzó cuando nací... literal, todo comenzó ese día. Recuerdo que vivíamos en Hamburgo y yo tenía 5 años cuando mi hermano Kane nació. Nunca supe lo que era en realidad, hasta que cumplí 8 años y todo cambió a partir de ese día. El crimen había aumentado y era muy común escuchar cosas horribles en las noticias, nunca pensamos que algo tan terrible pudiera alcanzarnos, pero lo hizo.-Comenzó a relatar Alena.

-La oscuridad nos atrapa cuando menos lo imaginamos, veo que ha sucedido lo mismo contigo.-Comentó Rhadamanthys.

-Así es, pensamos que éramos inalcanzables hasta que esos tipos tocaron a nuestra puerta. Yo jugaba con mi hermano en el patio trasero, solamente los escuché decir que buscaban a la "bruja" y pronto sólo escuché disparos. Tomé a mi hermano y comencé a huir tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permitía. Sentí el calor de la sangre en mi espalda y entonces supe que me habían dado. No me detuve y continué huyendo, tenía que salvar a mi hermano... tenía que intentarlo. Entonces lo vi a él... se veía que era uno años mayor que yo, se veía increíble con esa armadura dorada. Esos tipos cayeron como moscas ante su poder, fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos.-Narraba ella con la mirada perdida.

-¿Era Hans? ¿Era tu maestro?-Cuestionó él.

-¡Siii! Era el siempre guapo Hans, mi hermano pudo ser rescatado por él, pero yo no corrí con la misma suerte. Me atraparon, en un lugar horrible bajo tierra y ni siquiera las ratas sobrevivían a ese encierro. "La bruja", se referían a mí de esa manera y no encontraba la razón. Usé mi poder para escapar de allí, cuando llegué al santuario pude encontrar a Hans y a mi hermano. Mis habilidades fueron atribuidas al cosmos y esas cosas, pero siempre supe que era algo diferente. El anterior caballero de Acuario, Artyom... él me guió hasta encontrar la verdad. Cuando Athena pronunció mi nombre, todo tuvo sentido para mí y supe que quería quedarme en el santuario. Quería ser útil, quería detener la guerra que me arrebató a mis padres y quería evitar que otras personas sufrieran lo mismo que yo.-Dijo ella mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Y ahora te sientes como un arma, te sientes como un peón más en el juego de los dioses.-Afirmó Rhadamanthys.

-Quiero conectarme con mi humanidad, parte de esa humanidad... eres tú.-Confesó ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Él se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, parecía el día de sucesos inesperados para ella. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, fue bajando la guardia y correspondió a aquel contacto. No era extraño para ambos, muchas veces unieron sus labios con otras personas, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación que experimentaban en ese momento. Tuvieron que separarse al sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltar entre ambos.

-¿Eso qué fue?-Preguntó ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Fue silenciada por otro beso, esta vez más intenso y pronto sintió como él se aferraba a su cuerpo. Tropezando y golpeando contra las paredes, se dirigieron al pequeño dormitorio de la cabaña. Besos, caricias y luces apagadas, había sido una noche completamente fuera de lo usual para ambos. Sólo la oscuridad de la noche fue testigo de lo que entre ambos sucedió. Pronto, el amanecer se haría presente y los cegadores rayos de sol se colarían entre las rendijas para despertarlos. Ella sonrió triunfal al no verse abandonada, él se encontraba a su lado y se aferraba a ella... como sino quisiera dejarla ir.

-Debemos irnos, estaremos en problemas sino volvemos a la rutina pronto.-Dijo ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio.

-Alena... es raro llamarte por ese nombre, justo cuando ya me había acostumbrado a llamarte Christine.-Dijo él con mucho cansancio en su voz.

-Odiaba llamarme Christine.-Respondió ella entre risas.

-Prefiero tu verdadero nombre.-Argumentó él.

-¡Por fin! Aunque... espero que sea nuestro secreto.-Pidió ella.

-Puedes contar con ello.-Afirmó él.

-Quiero que me llames por mi nombre, al menos cuando estemos a solas.-Solicitó Alena.

-Lo haré... mi bella Hécate, si me permites amarte hasta la muerte.-Dijo Rhadamanthys.

-Ni siquiera eso será un impedimento.-Afirmó ella antes de sellar sus labios con un beso.

 **Hi! This is Vega, este es un pequeño One Shot dedicado a mi querida Vale. Espero te guste y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
